1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting diode (LED) lamp, and more particularly to an LED lamp incorporating an improved heat sink which can effectively dissipate heat generated by the LED lamp, is compact and has a low cost.
2. Description of Related Art
As an energy-efficient light, an LED lamp has a trend of substituting the fluorescent lamp for indoor lighting purpose; in order to increase the overall lighting brightness, a plurality of LEDs are often incorporated into a signal lamp, in which how to efficiently dissipate heat generated by the LEDs becomes a challenge.
Some of the LED lamps directly utilize heat dissipating structures that are used for electronic components mounted in a computer, for example, CPUs, video graphic cards or hard disk drivers. A type of such heat sink which is called sunflower heat sink has a post-shaped conducting member and a plurality of fins extending outwardly and radially from a circumference of the conducting member. Such a sunflower heat sink is competent for dissipating heat generated by the electronic component mounted in the computer, since the electronic component is a single heat source. An end face of the conducting member has a surface area large enough to sufficiently contact the electronic component, whereby the heat generated by the electronic component can be instantly absorbed by the conducting member.
However, when such a sunflower heat sink is used in the LED lamp which has a plurality of LEDs and accordingly a plurality of heat sources, the end face of the conducting member can not sufficiently contact with the LEDs, whereby the heat generated by LEDs cannot be timely dissipated. To increase the diameter of the conducting member, the sunflower heat sink will become very bulky, which is unfavorable from the viewpoint of transportation and aesthetic appealing.
What is needed, therefore, is an LED lamp with an improved heat sink which can overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages.